A Butterfly's Aurora
by Ende
Summary: 3/4 in the "Butterfly" arc. Duo and Heero prepare for their date. Oh, the suspense...


**A Butterfly's Aurora _(3/4 in the "Butterfly" arc)_  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4  
Warnings: shonen ai, profanity   
Note: Okay...so it's a *4* part story now. I just started typing and came out with a few things I wasn't even going to include, so now I find it better to write a fourth part. **^_^** Hope you enjoy this part!  
  
Denotes Heero's thoughts:** _"phrase"  
  
_  
  
Trowa blinked at the image before him. It was 4:30 in the morning. The only people he knew that would get up at this time were those forced to go on a mission and Heero. So, it was a bit unusual to see Duo pacing the living room when he was supposed to be in bed.  
  
"Stop it, Duo. You're just going to get exhausted doing that," Trowa muttered as he walked down the stairs and looked over at the pacing teenager.  
  
"But I can't help it, Trowa, " Duo complained, leaning against the wall for a moment.   
  
"You seem to be doing a good job at it now."  
  
Duo glared at him. "You already have the person you've always lusted over."  
  
"And you'll get Heero too," Trowa said matter-of-factly. "As long as you don't fall asleep on the date."  
  
"Yea know, you just can't keep a secret in this house."  
  
"Well, Quatre was the one who told me of your dilemma, but I knew before he told me. It's not like you were blatantly obvious to his face, I just gathered from the way that you acted when you _weren't_ around him that you were attracted to him."  
  
"'Attracted' is an under-exaggeration," Duo muttered, a pout on his face.  
  
Trowa just shook his head, letting out a barely audible chuckle.  
  
"What?" Duo asked darkly. "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"No, of course not," the other boy answered, a small smile on his face. "I just remember when I first took Quatre out on a date. I was just as nervous as you are right now."  
  
"But I have Relena, of all people, to worry about!"  
  
"Well, that's true. I didn't really have anyone who was seriously standing in my way of dating Quat."  
  
"That sure does make me feel better," Duo grumbled.  
  
"Even if things don't work out," Trowa said seriously. "There'll be someone else out there for you."  
  
"I don't want anyone else besides Heero."  
  
"Then do everything in your power to get him. Just don't stress yourself about it so much, or you'll be that way on the date. If you act stressed out, who knows how Heero will react."  
  
Duo nodded a little. "I know what you mean, Trowa, but it's so hard not to know how everything is going to work out."  
  
"Just remember that Quatre and I will always be here for, no matter what happens, okay?"  
  
Duo nodded again. "Yea, I know. Thanks."  
  
The braided teenager looked over at the stairs from the sound of Wufei walking down them.  
  
"Shouldn't you be snoring right now, Duo?" Wufei muttered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Duo pouted, moving to the couch and sitting down.  
  
Wufei gave a brief look of shock. "That's new..."  
  
"Shouldn't we go?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. I suppose so. Good luck on your date, Maxwell."  
  
Duo continued to pout, while watching two of his friends leave the house.  
  
***********  
  
Heero yawned. Although it was unlike him to be so tired in the morning, the circumstances were different. He went to bed around the same time as usual. Not that he really felt the need for the normal seven or eight hours of sleep that was recommended. No, a completely new factor caused him to be so tired: Relena.  
  
Heero was almost certain that he would chose Duo. Unless, of course, the date went worse than he and Relena's. That, however, was highly unlikely.  
  
Although Heero himself was a bit uncommunicative at times, he tried to never be fake. Relena, however, seemed to thrive on being as fake as she could possibly be. She certainly wasn't the kind of person that Heero wanted to date.  
  
Soon after he awoke, the Wing pilot was ready to begin his day. Not that much in the way of interest was occurring until 7:30 p.m.   
  
Quatre, of course, was probably still asleep. As was Duo. So, Heero figured that he should at least attempt to make himself breakfast.   
  
After walking down the stairs, and into the living room, Heero was a bit startled to see a sleeping Duo on the couch.   
  
_He's so beautiful when he's asleep. So serene..._  
  
Heero resisted the urge to pounce on the braided boy. First things first: food.  
  
Peering into the refrigerator, Heero snorted. There could never be anything instant, could there? Oh well...looks like he had to put a bit of effort into it.  
  
After finding a frying pan, Heero turned on of the burners on the stove to medium heat. He cracked a couple eggs into the pan and scrambled them.  
  
_Are they supposed to stick to the sides of the pan...?_  
  
Eventually, Heero ended up with a small plate of scrambled eggs, burnt in a few areas. While reading the newspaper, and not finding anything of any real importance, Heero barely noticed when Quatre walked in.  
  
"Did you...try to make breakfast?" The blonde asked, wrinkling his nose a little at the small hint of the smell of burnt eggs.  
  
"I made breakfast, yes."  
  
Quatre blinked at the pan still sitting on the stove. A few pieces of egg were still encrusted on the side.  
  
"Um...Heero? Did you put butter on the pan at all?"  
  
"No. Why would I do that?" Heero pondered, oblivious the technique of preparing eggs.  
  
"Nevermind," Quatre muttered, making himself breakfast.  
  
The sound of louder than normal footsteps was heard, and the body of none other than Duo Maxwell popped into the kitchen.  
  
"Making breakfast, Quat?" he asked, winking and sitting down at the table.   
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes, I suppose."  
  
Sniffing the air a bit, Duo frowned.  
  
"Already burned something, huh?"  
  
"They weren't burnt," Heero said defensively. "Just singed a bit, I suppose."  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes, preparing to make breakfast for two.  
  
***********  
  
"I need help, dammit!"   
  
Quatre backed slowly away from his best friend. Duo was acting very demanding ever since 5:00 hit.  
  
"Quatre!" The other boy complained.  
  
"Um...what'd ya need help with, Duo?" Quatre asked, feeling as though he may regret having asked.  
  
"Well...I need to take a shower, brush my hair, braid my hair, and find something to wear."  
  
"You still have 2 and a half hours, Duo. Besides, how am I supposed to help you with that stuff? Since when have I been a fashion freak?"  
  
"Well, yea, but you can still offer moral support!" the violet-eyed teenager pleaded.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Of course I will, Duo."  
  
Duo grinned. "Okay! Good! I need to take a shower."  
  
Quatre watched as his friend picked out clothes from his less than organized closet. Out came a shirt and pants.  
  
"Um? Duo?" the blonde said, looking at the pants that Duo had thrown onto the bed.  
  
"Yea? What's up?"  
  
"Don't you think that you should iron these?"   
  
Duo blinked at the obvious wrinkles in the pants. *This* was why he hated to get dressed up. Jeans didn't get wrinkly...  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
When Duo made no move to iron his clothing, Quatre sighed.  
  
"Go get ready. I'll do it for you."  
  
Duo smiled and gave Quatre a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Quat. You're the greatest!"  
  
"I thought that you thought Heero was the greatest," Quatre teased, preparing to walk out of the room.  
  
"He's the greatest to make out with; you're the greatest friend."  
  
Quare smiled and let Duo continue getting ready.  
  
***********  
Heero began to get ready at approximately 7:00; however, he was done before 7:15. Oh, how the time was wasted.  
  
Duo began to get ready at 5:00. By 7:25, he was ready.  
  
"Damn hair..." Duo mumbled.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Are you going to go downstairs now? Heero's probably waiting..."  
  
This statement lighted Duo's mood. Duo practically bounced down the stairs.  
  
Sure enough, Heero was waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"Ready to go already?" Heero teased, opening the door.  
  
Duo laughed at his own expense, and walked out the front door to the date that would hopefully change his life forever.  
  
***********  
  
  


***TBC*  
**

  
  
  
:: I have already received comments from many of you. Thank you all very much for that. ^_~ Sure does boost my ego when you guys all like my stories! *sniffs* Anyway...more suggestions and comments would be highly appreciated ::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
